Science Project Party
by british-babe-1995
Summary: I was bored last night so I wrote this story. Rated K for use of the word BUTT


**Author's Note: Hey people of the earth. I am really bored right now, and I just finished my Science Project so...here ya go!**

**This is written kind of like a play so I don't have to do quotes.**

MISS FOWL: Hello STU-dents. This WEEK BRAAWWK, we are going to do our SCI-ence projects.

CLASS: _groans_

JIMMY: Yes!! Finally! My scientific peers are finally coming to their senses!

CINDY: Nerdtron, give it a rest! Everyone knows your a big show offy brainiac with a head big enough to stop an army radar.

JIMMY: I'll ignore the fact that made no sense, and I am not a show off!

SHEEN: Yea Jimmy, you are.

JIMMY: grrr...

MISS FOWL: Now that THAT'S over. We'll now draw PART-ners for the PRO-ject! BRAWWK!

CLASS: _groans_

MISS FOWL: BRAWK. Alright I have everyones NAME in this bowl here. I'll draw a name and then who-EVERS name I pick, will COME and pick a partner out of the bowl.

(miss fowl grabs the first name out of the hat)

MISS FOWL: BOL-bi. Come pick a partner.

BOLBI: Bolbi will pick good partner for sciency thingy.

(Bolbi picks a name out of the hat)

BOLBI: Kcin? Bolbi do not know this person. Do we have new student? (looks under Carl's desk) HELLOOO?!

(miss fowl groans and turns the slip of paper right side up)

BOLBI: AHH. Now Bolbi understand. Nick! My partner is you! (Runs and gives Nick a hug.)

NICK: Ugh! Get it off me!

MISS FOWL: Alr-IGHT. The next person is SHEEN.

SHEEN: (under his breath) I bet you anything I pick Carl...

CARL: I heard that.

SHEEN: NO YOU DIDN'T!

CARL: Oh yea sorry, I forgot.

SHEEN: (pulls name out of the bowl) LIBBY! Yea I got my Libbs! (does a little dance with his little slip of paper)

MISS FOWL: Sheen SIT down!! BRAAAWK!

SHEEN: Fine. (sits down and does his dance in small scale under his desk)

Blah blah blah other people get partners. MOVING ON!

Jimmy and Cindy are partnered up. This takes place after school, in Jimmy's lab.

JIMMY: Why do I have to be with you??!! You'll girl up my project! You'll make it about...flowers! Or perfume or something!!

CINDY: I will not! I will merely improve on your...um...how do I put this...UN-CREATIVE-NESS!

JIMMY: ugh...fine. Let's get started. I was thinking about a project showing the movement of tectonic plates across earth's surface...

CINDY: no

JIMMY: Why not? It's fun, educational, and it's about tectonic plates! There IS nothing better.

CINDY: yes there is and it's my idea. We should experiment with your love potion again.

JIMMY:(Jimmy thinks to himself hopefully: is she implying something? )First of all it's not a potion, it's a concentrated hormone. And 2nd of all, I don't want to use that pheromone again, the results are dangerous. Someone might accidentally fall in love with you because of it!

CINDY: Ugh. Fine...tectonic plates it is but...I'm not going to give in to you ever again.

They've been putting the project off for EVER, and it's due tomorrow and they don't know what they'll do! Ooh! OMG moment.

JIMMY (over the phone): CINDY! Get over to the lab! The project is due tomorrow and we haven't started. We need to put aside our differences and save our grade.

CINDY: OK, I'll be over in a couple of minutes. See ya! (hangs up)

Cindy looks in the mirror to see if she looks good. She changes into some cute clothes that make her look good, and adds a touch of make up

A few minutes later:

CINDY: Jimmy! Let me in! (banging on the lab door)

Chute opens and she falls to the ground.

CINDY: OUCH! (rubs her butt)

JIMMY: Come on. I have it all set up. All we have to do i write a report and glue some random pictures on a display board. Wait...I forgot to get a display board!

CINDY: I'll go get mine. It's blank and it's over at my house.

JIMMY: HURRY!

CINDY: Ok! Gee!

Cindy leaves.

JIMMY:(thinking to himself) Dang... why do I have to love someone THAT feisty. Oh well.The heart wants what the heart wants. Wait. Maybe we can do Cindy's idea and experiment with the Love Pheromone. But not for our Science Project. Hmm. What should I do to make it seem less obvious I'm using the pheromone on her.----

jimmy's thoughts are interrupted by Cindy banging on the door.

Jimmy lets her in. She hands him the display board.

CINDY: Alright. Here's the display board. I also brought over some Purple Flurps.

She hands him the Flurps. He gets an idea.

JIMMY: Thanks, but they're a little warm. I'll get some ice. Start gluing on the display board.

He goes to get ice. He grabs the Pheromone on the way. He puts ice in her Flurp and also the love hormone. Muahahaha!

**I honestly don't know where this is going there is no plot line, but it's just me and my friends just finished our science project right before the bell rang for 5th period Science Class. We had to skip lunch but the A+ was worth it. There is your unnecessary bit of info. MOVING ON!**

Jimmy hands Cindy her contaminated Flurp. And he drinks his.

CINDY: Thanks. (she takes a sip and looks at Jimmy) Wow...I never realized how pretty and blue your eyes are. They look like to flowing rivers inside your big smart brain.

Jimmy raises his eyebrows in satisfaction.

JIMMY: Yea...(he decides to have some fun too. He takes a sip of Cindy's lovey Flurp) And I've never realized how emerald and gorgeous yours are.

They stand up very cliché-ly. And look into each other's flowing rivers and emerald pools. (eyes)

JIMMY: You're so beautiful. I wonder why I never admitted this to anyone. I'm sure they would agree, unless they were blind to your beauty.

CINDY: You're so adorable. You're handsome, smart, and so inquisitive. You're the only one who challenged me academically and in my heart.

They leaned in for their kiss. When it happened, sparks flew, but the kiss made the love potion wear off. They broke apart, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. They realized what they had done and blushed vigorously then turned away and Jimmy made a slight fake cough.

CINDY: Um. Let's uh. Get back to our project.

JIMMY: Yea. Sure. ahem.

They went back to their project. They secretly stole glances at one another. But when their gazes met, the held it, looked into each other's eyes (they seem to do a lot of that) then quickly looked away.

This is a story that comes into the world when I am REALLY bored and have very little inspiration except a late science project. Thank you REVIEW!...The End...

PeaceLove and TACO BELL!


End file.
